Dragon in Distress
by KitsuneRobyn
Summary: (follow-up to Someone Who Understands, mart of my trans!Ben series "Mina 10", fusing an Omniverse and Alien force plot here) Mina and Gwen are practicing with their powers when Forever Knights attack and Mina is captured. Can she escape while also dealing with a situation 1000 years in the making? (Rated T for mentions and descriptions of torture)
1. Chapter 1

**"talking"**

 **'thinking'**

 **~telepathic talking~**

Gwen and Mina were doing their weekly practice session, Max watching from the sidelines, a habit they got into 2 weeks before after Azmuth came to Earth and their battle with Sixsix. Gwen used these sessions to get better at focusing her mana in battle, and Mina uses them to get good at controlling new forms. This week they were in the desert area outside of Bellwood to keep a low profile. This was their 3rd session of the day.

Currently, Mina was transformed into an alien she named Whiplash. Her current form had a centaur body, but instead of a horse, it's more a deer, with a long scorpion-like tail that had a jagged foot long natural metal blade at the tip. Her body was covered in lavender fur, and while her upper half was humanoid, and feminine, it was a lot different than a human. She had very thin, wiry, lanky arms reaching about half way down her taur body, ending in 7 fingered hands. Her head had deer-like ears, 3 ovular nostrils in place of a mouth or nose, and 4 eyes with green irises, 2 on stalks protruding from her head.

Gwen was shooting mana bolts toward Mina, while she dodged and slashed with her tail at Gwen, who threw up a shield. Both were holding back since it's just sparring, and they didn't want to hurt the other, but that didn't mean they didn't get competitive with it.

~Getting tired Gwen?~ Mina taunted telepathically as she circled for another run.

"You wish Mina." She responded and fired a few mana bolts in front of Mina, causing her to trip over the debris she didn't see, skidding across the mesa.

~Okay, okay…~ She conceded and turned back human. "You win this week." She panted a bit and took a swig of water from their bag they left outside the arena. "Whiplash is amazing." She continued. "So agile and the tail strikes are lightning fast. Just gotta make sure I pay attention, else I'm gonna crash like that again."

"Yeah," Gwen said, grabbing her water. "You did good with this one, but yeah, you gotta pay attention, our enemies are going to play dirty like that."

"I know, I know…" She sighed. "Wanna go to Mr. Smoothie? Water isn't doing it for me right now."

"Sure, but loser buys." Gwen teased. They started walking towards the Rustbucket.

Then a laser was shot at them. Gwen threw up a shield and as the dust settled, they saw their attackers, a squad of Forever Knights were all aiming alien guns in their direction.

Max ran up to his grandkids as the parties stared each other down.

The Knights then just turned away and started running through the desert.

"Oh, you are NOT getting away!" Mina said as she slammed the Omnitrix down, turning into Jetray.

"Mina wait." Max said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "That's obviously a trap."

"I wasn't going to engage them grandpa, just see where they're going." Mina said. "Besides, I've learned how to use Jetray better since my fight with Sixsix, so I should be able to dodge their blasts."

Max sighed. "Okay, just be careful. Gwen and I will be on your tail in the Rustbucket."

Mina nodded and took off in the direction the Knights went.


	2. Chapter 2

Mina sped off after the Knights, but found no sign of them. "What the hell?" She mumbled to herself as she kept looking.

She then saw a Knight come into view, she got closer to see what he was doing, but he noticed her right away and started shooting her with a laser lance.

Mina dodged each blast with ease, sending neuroshock blasts towards the Knight, but he had a personal force field. "Damn." She said, putting more attention into dodging. Mina failed to notice another 2 Knights come up behind her from a trap door. The laser lance blasts corralling her towards the other Knights, til she was in range where they shot a bazooka-like weapon that expelled an energy net.

The net caught her and it wrapped around her, causing her to plummet. She tried neuroshocks, but they had no effect. She hit the ground hard, getting knocked out and transforming back into her human form.

The Knights smirked behind their helmets as they grabbed their ensnared prey and made their way to the trap door with their prize.

"Grandpa, I don't see her." Gwen said as they rode up on the scene of the fight. "And the Knights aren't here either."

"I can see that Gwen…" Max said in annoyance. "I told her this was a trap."

"Why would they take her? Sure they are Xenophobic pricks, but they've left us alone for years, why now?" Gwen asked.

"I… Don't know…" Max sighed, he had an idea, but he didn't want to tell Gwen or Mina yet, at least until their Plumber facility was retrofitted to scan for Highbreed and Xenocyte DNA. "Gwen, does your book have a tracking spell?"

Gwen's face lit up. "Yes, it does." She said, running back into the Rustbucket. She came out a couple minutes later with her book and one of Mina's t-shirts. "I can't believe I forgot about it, I was practicing it a couple months ago." She started to concentrate, and float in the air, a pink aura around Mina's shirt, which was now floating in front of her. "It might take a few minutes for it to lock on.." Gwen said.

Max nodded and waited for Gwen's results.

Mina groaned as she woke up. "Ow… My head…" She moved her arms and felt that they were restrained. She quickly opened her eyes and adrenaline instantly took away her grogginess. She was most definitely restrained, in Plumber energy cuffs no less.

She looked around and found herself in what had to be the main hall of a castle, though she was trapped in a red energy field, with an alien control panel just outside the field. She rammed her shoulder into the field and was sent back, getting shocked.

"Ah-ah-ah." A shorter old man in Forever Knights armour and robes said as he walked into her view. "That field was made specially to stop all of your known aliens from getting through."

She stared at the man, noticing the crown on his head. "So you're the new Forever King?" She asked rhetorically. "I expected you to be taller."

"Ah, you still have your infamous wit." He chuckled. "I expected you to be male." That angered her a bit, but she bit her tongue. "First you are a traitor to your planet by helping aliens invade, now you let them take your manhood… You're pathetic."

"Hey! I never let them invade! The ones who were invading, I stopped." She replied in anger. "Not all aliens are as malicious or xenophobic or STUPID as you!"

A flash of anger came across the king's face, but he hid it fast. "Your lies fall on deaf ears traitor." He said. "Now, to get to why you're here." He started pushing buttons on the control panel.

Quite a few small electrodes came out of the walls and started shocking Mina. She screamed as her Omnitrix transformed her into Heatblast. The electricity stopped, and she collapsed. Then a machine on a long arm came down from the ceiling and scanned her form. The shocking started up again, turning her into Wildmutt, machine scanning this form before the electrodes shocked her again, turning her into Brainstorm. This continued until the Omnitrix timed out, the king smirking all the while, having cycled through Diamondhead, Nanomech, Whiplash, Blitzwolfer, Ditto, Spidermonkey, Buzzshock, Echo Echo, Mygax (female versionof Gax), Mudpuppie and Big Chill.

Mina was barely conscious. "Wh-what did you do…" She asked, out of breath and still in pain.

He smirked. "I simply used this Techadon DNA scrambler to make the Omnitrix change your form." He said proudly. "Then scanned the DNA of each species you changed into." He walked to right in front of where she was lying. "You see, we've recently got our hands on a way to wipe out all alien life on Earth, but we need samples of their DNA."

"You… Bastard!" She screamed as loud as she could through the residual pain. "I-I'll never let you do this…"

"With how it looks to me, you have no choice in the matter, my dear." He said, putting venom into those last two words. "Now, let's continue." He said, moving to the control panel and starting the process over.


	3. Chapter 3

Mina woke up in pain. She had passed out at the end at the last cycle of transformations. By this point, all her unlocked forms (including Alien X, but that one couldn't be scrambled away from, and Mina convinced Serena and Bellicus to let her go, but she thought it was just a dream) have been cycled through.

"Ah good, you're awake." The King said. "As much as you disappoint me, I'm not going to let you die yet."

Mina groaned. "Th-those are all my unlocked aliens… What else can you use me for..."

"Ah, you see, Techadon technology has advanced to be able to hack Galvan technology." He stated. "So, you are still of use to me." He started pushing more buttons on the control panel.

Mina screamed as a concentrated beam of energy enveloped the Omnitrix. Ten new holograms cycled through from the Omnitrix. The beam dissipated and Mina collapsed again. "See, now your watch now has more aliens for me to scan. I can get as many DNA samples as I want and you're powerless to stop me." Mina groaned in response. "Now, let's go through these new aliens, shall we?" He activated the process again. Cycling through each alien, Antigravista (female Antigravitesla), a pale purple turtle-like alien with a thick shell (Shellhead), Xylene's species (Telekenita), a zombie-like alien from the Anur system (Walker), a cobra-like naga shaped alien with brown patterned scales (Snakepit), a large red alien with huge hands and no head (face on it's torso) (Slapstrike), an orange furred fox-like alien with multiple tails (Magifox), a humanoid alien that looks like it's made of a contained sandstorm (Sandbox), a large crustacean species that looks very close to Kraab's mechanical body (Krushclaw), then finally, she transformed into a large green scaled dragon (Draconia).

This last form utterly shocked the king. "The dragon?" He asked no one, taking a step back. "The beast has been an alien this whole time?" He started chuckling. "How fitting."

"What? You've seen this one before?" Mina asked, a little surprised.

"Of course, the capture of the beast has been what kept the order together and brought in new recruits for a millenium." He explained. "Now that we know it is an alien, I will be the King who finally slays the beast!"

"You've had an innocent alien locked up for a 1000 years?!" Mina asked, suddenly enraged again. She started slamming her new form against the field. Then let out an energy blast from her mouth at it as well.

The anger surprised the king, but he just chuckled. "If this field can hold your 'Way Big', I'm sure with will hold this form in too." She just kept pounding on the field. "Try all you want. I have a beast to slay." The King laughed maniacally as he walked off toward his throne and the large vault doors behind it. "Knights, keep watch over her." 4 Knights came out of the shadows and stood guard around her.

Gwen was getting frustrated. "It's not working! It's not pointing me anywhere…" She sighed, letting herself and the shirt stop floating.

Max walked up behind her. "It's fine Gwen, you tried. We'll find her."

"Yeah grandpa…" Gwen sighed again.

"Halt!" A voice said from behind them. They turned around to see 3 Forever Knights encroaching on them with laser lances pointed at them. "Who are you to dare trespass on our property."

Max and Gwen raised their hands. "I'm sorry, we're just looking for my lost granddaughter." Max replied.

"Then I recommend you look elsewhere." A second knight said.

The third Knight hesitated, recognising Max and Gwen. "No, they will come with us." He commanded.

"Sir?" The first Knight asked.

"They are the family of the Tennyson brat. Capture them!" He ordered. The Knights charged at them.

Gwen started throwing mana bolts at them to give Max cover to get back into the Rustbucket.

Gwen used a beam of mana to grab onto one Knight and knocking him into the another.

Max came out of the RV decked out in Plumber gear, shooting at the one Knight left standing at this point.

The 2 Knights that were knocked down got themselves up and started shooting towards Gwen, who got a shield up in time.

Max was having an intense firefight with the captain, Plumber armour absorbing the force of a few of the blasts. But Max shot the captain in the head, helmet being knocked off, and him knocked out.

Gwen kept throwing up shields with one hand, and bolts with the other, one of her opponents already down. Max shot the remaining Knight, knocking him out cold.

They were slightly out of breath as they regrouped. "Looks like their base may be around here." Max said.

"But where? I don't see any castles or forts." Gwen replied.

Max walked over to the unconscious Knights and examined them, then their surroundings. "Look around, they may have a cloaked or underground facility." He said, starting to search the area. Gwen followed suit.

Mina kept trying to get out of the field that trapped her. She had to stop the king from killing the imprisoned alien. But no matter what she did, it had little to no effect. She watched as the King took a large alien weapon, and walked to the doors behind his throne. The doors opened and he disappeared through them. She kept slamming into the field with her draconic form.

Meanwhile, Gwen and Max were walking through the dark halls of the underground castle they discovered, taking out Knights whenever they showed up.

"Commander! We have intruders in the South corridors!" A Knight sounded to one of the Knights standing guard over her.

"Damn, you and you, go help the private." He commanded to 2 of the men guarding Mina. They nodded, but before they got out of the hall, the doors burst open with a flash of pink energy, revealing Max and Gwen running into the room.

The the 2 Knights closest to the door rushed at them, swords in hand. But they were easily taken out by Max's blaster. Gwen then shielded them as the other 3 Knights shot laser lances at them.

Mina was reinvigorated by their arrival and started ramming the field again in earnest, wanting to get out to help her family before more Knights showed up.

Max and Gwen were having an intense firefight with the 3 Knights when Gwen takes one with her mana and throws him into the control panel. This turns off the field and Mina came bursting forward, swiping at the remaining Knights. The commander dodged in time, but his lackey wasn't so lucky.

Mina sent an energy blast from her mouth at the commander, who dodged that as well. "Hah, gonna have to do better than that alien loving scum." He jeered. The West doors fly open as about 30 more Knights flow in, surrounding Gwen and Max. "Surrender! Or they die."

Mina growled, but started to comply. But then there was a huge crashing noise and the King was flung into the middle of the hall. From the now wrecked doors stood an enraged dragon, who roared in anger.


	4. Chapter 4

The Knights were stupefied for a second before some rushed to their King and most the rest went after the enraged dragon. This left the Tennysons 6 to deal with, which 3 went down quickly to Mina's new form. The 6 Knights that broke off to help the Forever King carried their King out of the hall and disappeared.

Gwen took a moment to look at Mina in awe. "You're a dragon? That's SO cool!" She said to Mina.

"Not the time Gwen." Max told her, aiming his blasters towards the Knights fighting the dragon.

Mina noticed where his blaster was pointed. "Grandpa, don't hit the Dragon!" Mina told him, "He's an innocent that has been trapped by the Knights for over 1000 years."

Max looked a little surprised and nodded. "I won't hit him."

Mina nodded back and started charging toward the battling Knights, Gwen and Max not far behind. She swiped her front claws at 2 of the Knights, sending them into the wall.

The Dragon was very surprised to see another of his species there battling with him when he caught sight of her. But that surprise quickly turned into anger. "They captured another?" He roared as he sent Knights flying left and right, blasting lasers at others.

Mina and the Dragon took out most the Knights, while Gwen and Max picked off the ones running at them or away from the battle. The Dragon bit down on the last Knight, razor sharp teeth cutting the poor sod in half, and he then swallowed the half of the bisected Knight in his maw.

He then took notice of Gwen and Max and started towards them. Mina jumped in his way. "Get out of my way, these humans trapped us!" He screamed in rage.

"No, they were helping you." Mina replied with a growl. "I won't let you hurt them."

He looked a little dumbstruck, anger starting to subside. "If you say so."

The Omnitrix timed out then. "I do." Mina replied. Gwen and Max joined up beside her.

The Dragon looked even more confused. "You're a human? How is that possible?"

Mina held up her left arm. "This device lets me transform into quite a few alien species. I use it to help beings in need here on Earth."

He still looked confused but accepted that answer. Max walked forward. "I am a Magister of the Plumbers, an organization of galactic peace keepers. If you need it, we will help you get home."

"Thank you for the offer, but I have 1000 years of revenge to get to." He said, anger back. "I cannot leave until every Forever Knight is dead."

"We can't let you do that." Mina said before Max did. "As bad as they are, I will not let you kill unneededly."

This pissed him off. "Don't stand in my way Earthling." He growled, walking towards Mina menacingly.

"Do you really want to turn into the monster they call you?" Mina asked, standing her ground. "What you did here was out of necessity, but if you go out hunting them, you're no better than them."

"AND WHAT?" He roared, making them clap their hands over their ears. "Let the Knights go free?"

Max stepped forward. "The Knights are already on the Plumbers' radar. We've been moving to bring them to justice."

The Dragon stood his ground. "That's not good enough." He growled.

"It will have to be." Mina sighed. She had hoped to not resort to threats, but she was running out of options. She cycled through her aliens. "Do you recognize this species?" She asked, showing him the hologram of Way Big.

The Dragon looked shocked. "You can transform into one of the Celestial Giants? A To'kustar?"

"Yes I can, and if you go around killing people when you are not provoked, even if they are Forever Knights, I'm going to have to stop you." She threatened. "I will not let more innocents get caught in the crossfire."

The Dragon begrudgingly backed off and sighed. "Probably for the best. I've never been a really good fighter." He said.

"Why did you come to Earth in the first place?" Gwen asked.

"To make an interstellar map of this region of the galaxy." He said. "Why else would anyone come to this primitive planet, let alone over a millennium ago."

Mina and Gwen were a little offended, but held their tongues to not upset him.

"I guess I'll take you up on your offer Magister." He said.

Max nodded with a smile. "Good, I'll call HQ to see if they can get a ship large enough for you." He said, taking out his Plumber badge.

Mina nodded. Now that she didn't have to talk down the Dragon, she had other business to attend to. She stalked off to the control panel of the torture device. She activated the Omnitrix and transformed into her dragon form.

Gwen noticed and went to go see what she was doing, but Max stopped her.

Mina started blasting the control panel, as well as tearing through it with her claws. She then scorched the entire area of the wall where those electrodes were, destroying them.

Now that they were back in the Rustbucket, Gwen decided to loose her tongue. "Mina, what happened?"

"I… I was tortured down there Gwen…" She said, holding back tears. "That bastard King kept shocking me with a DNA scrambler... Over and over and over… Not even Feedback or Chromastone could withstand or absorb the energy…" She shuddered. "And worst of all… He was using me for my transformations…" She sniffed. "Using them for a weapon to rid the Earth of aliens… He could even unlock new aliens to scan when he had ran out of my unlocked ones…" Her tears started to fall. "He was using me, the hero, to kill… To kill innocents..." She started bawling into her hands. "If luck has not intervened and given me the dragon transformation… Which had stopped him to go slay his captive in the dungeon... He would have kept doing it… He would have kept shocking me... Using me…"

Gwen moved to the other side of the table and hugged her cousin tightly, as Mina bawled into her shoulder.


End file.
